(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to touch-sensitive displays. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to touch-sensitive display devices for energy harvesting.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A touch-sensitive display device, or simply a touch display device, may refer to a display device in which a touch function is added to a liquid crystal display, a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), an electroluminescence device (EL), an electrophoretic display, and the like.
Touch-sensitivity may be accomplished by separate touch and display panels. To that end, a touch panel and a display panel may be separately formed or integrally formed. Recently, to implement a portable terminal that is thin, development efforts have focused on an in-cell type of touch display device in which a touch panel is included in the display device.
Further, the touch panel is classified into a mutual capacitance type and a self capacitance type of panel, according to a type of a touch electrode configuration.
In the mutual capacitance type panel, since a Tx electrode and an Rx electrode are separately present, a change in mutual capacitance is measured to determine whether a touch is made.
In the self capacitance type panel, the Tx electrode and the Rx electrode are not differentiated from each other and each electrode independently senses the change in self capacitance to determine whether a touch is made.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.